1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motor vehicles, and in particular to an audio component mounting system for motor vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
Many different types of audio systems and audio components may be installed in a motor vehicle. A basic audio system may be as simple as an AM/FM radio and a loudspeaker. More sophisticated systems often include the ability to play many different types of media, including tape cassettes, compact disks (CDs), and, in some cases, digital versatile disks (DVDs). Typically, at least some audio components or portions of the audio system are installed in a pre-formed opening in a front instrument panel, so as to be accessible from the driver's and passenger's seats.
In a motor vehicle collision, each component within the motor vehicle is subjected to mechanical loads. Therefore, in most motor vehicles, the effect of mechanical loading on the vehicle components is taken into account in the vehicle design, so that the overall performance of the motor vehicle in a collision can be predicted.
Generally, a simple motor vehicle audio system does not greatly affect the overall performance of a motor vehicle in a collision because simple audio components, such as AM/FM radios, are so relatively light and flexible. However, as audio systems have increased in complexity, audio components have become more massive and stiffer. These more complex audio components may respond differently to impact than their less complex counterparts.
In general, it has been found that more complex, and thus, more massive audio systems impose increased load and force on occupants during collisions. Because of the large mass of these complex systems, the system can no longer be globally translated and still meet crash requirements for load or force transfer. A system is needed that helps more complex and more massive audio systems reduce the amount of force they impose on occupants during collisions.